Five Nights at Freddy's - The Dark Truth
by PirateCove6513
Summary: It is 2007, exactly 20 years after the incident at the popular family restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A man named Mike Schmidt applied for a job as a night time security guard, but something isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, they belong to Scott Cawthon with the exception of any character that is not part of FNAF.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt awoke one morning to the sound of birds chirping and the trees blowing in the wind. It was 8:30am, time to get up and greet his wife Jane Schmidt who was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie, sleep well?" She asked him as he walked in the room.  
"yes" he replied, sitting down at the table as his wife placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.  
"Nice and refreshing",  
"that's nice" Jane said "you have been having trouble sleeping lately and I've been getting worried". She then walked out into the hallway and up the stairs to wake up their 7 year old son Paul. Mike picked up the daily newspaper and started looking through it, he soon came across an article that caught his eye. It was a job advertisement and it read:

HELP WANTED  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza  
Family pizzeria looking for security  
guard to work the night shift.  
12am to 6am

Monitor cameras, ensure safety  
of equipment and animatronic  
characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment  
$120 a week  
To apply call:  
1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Mike had just finished reading the article when his wife entered the room with their son close behind.  
"Morning daddy" he said as he took his seat,  
"morning son" Mike said "sleep well?"  
"Yup" Paul said digging into his pancakes.  
"Hey honey come look at this" Mike said to his wife. She walked over and looked at the article Mike had circled with a red marker.  
"Well if that's all there is at the moment then I suppose it couldn't hurt, at least until you can find something else" she said.  
"I'll apply right now so no one else can get it before I do" Mike got up from the kitchen table, walked out into the hallway and picked up the phone.

Mike re-entered the room a few minutes later with a smile on his face and said "I got it, I got the job"  
"Oh good" Jane replied. "Now could you run down to the grocery store and fetch some milk for thecake I'm baking for my sister, it's her son's birthday in three days and she wants me to bake the cake for her."  
"Sure, I'll go now" Mike answered as he left the room, he bent down to kiss his son on the head who was playing on the living room floor, and walked out the front door. Mike soon arrived at the supermarket where he ran into Kyle one of his really good mates, they started to talk and Mike told Kyle about his new job as a night time security guard.  
"Your joking right?" his friend asked  
"no I'm not joking, why?" He asked, Kyle hesitated for a moment before answering.  
"Haven't you heard the stories?"  
"I can't say I have" Mike replied "why what happened?" Kyle hesitated a while longer before replying,  
"The place is said to be haunted"  
"get outta here" Mike said not believing what he was hearing.  
"No it's true" Kyle said uneasiness in his voice, "five kids disappeared twenty years ago. Their bodies were never found. All that was recovered was a golden Freddy suit that people believed someone had dressed up in, in order to lure the kids into the back room. A suspect was arrested but was later released after been proven innocent. The real culprit was never found, and now strange things are happening there, many people who have gone there at night have never returned. Many people have also reported a foul odour coming from the animatronics and seeing blood and mucus formed around their eyes and mouths, the kids are still missing even to this day." Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew his friend would never lie.  
"I have to go now I need to take this milk back to my wife, I will see you around,"  
"yeah bye, and be careful" Kyle said as he watched his friend walk away.

It was 11pm and Mike was getting ready for his night shift when he remembered the talk he and Kyle had, on the way to Freddy Fazbear's pizza Mike was wondering if what Kyle said was true, about the kids and the animatronics. He pushed those thoughts aside when he arrived at the pizzeria, 'it doesn't matter' he thought 'I have a job to do' Mike entered the building and walked into the dining area, he looked around the room taking in the sights 'man it sure is a lot creepier here at night' he thought to himself. Mike then noticed the show stage, the curtains were closed so he couldn't see anything behind them. He then looked over at Pirates Cove which had a sign standing in front of it, the curtains too were closed. Mike walked over to the sign 'Sorry out of order' the sign read.  
"Why is this one out of order, did it break down or something?" Mike asked himself. He stood there for several minutes thinking about what could be hiding behind the curtain and then remembered he had a job to do so he made his way down the west hall and into the office, where he sat down and looked at the monitor. He flipped between the cameras until he came across the show stage, he could see the three animatronics that were there.  
Mike spent the next three hours flipping through cameras when he noticed something was wrong.  
"Umm... where did the bunny go?" Mike asked. The bunny was no longer in his original position on the show stage, Mike started flipping through the other cameras and he soon noticed a shadowed figure in the dining area, who he soon came to realise was the bunny.  
"What the heck... how did.." but was cut off when the cameras went to static, when the static disappeared the bunny was gone.  
"where did he go now?" Mike asked as he flipped through the cameras again, this time noticing a figure standing at the far end of the west hall. Mike quickly checked the show stage camera then switched back to the west hall camera to make sure the bunny was still there... Gone.. He switched through the cameras and saw the bunny standing in the back room,  
"why is he moving" Mike asked himself "is he supposed to be moving" he checked to make sure the others on the show stage hadn't moved, neither of them had thank goodness but when Mike switched back to the back room camera the bunny was staring straight into the camera, eyes as black as the night with tiny white pupils in them.

It was now 5am and Mike was getting really nervous, for the bunny had moved again but this time Mike couldn't find him and even worse another one of the robots had moved from the stage. Mike was frantically switching between cameras when he heard a raspy human like moan coming from his left. Mike shone his flash light at the door and almost dropped the monitor. There standing at the door was the bunny,  
"Bonnie bunny wou-ou-ou-ld like to be-e-e-e your best friend" It said It's voice cracking up every so often. Mike quickly slammed the door down, shutting Bonnie outside before he could come in. He then heard footsteps coming from his right, he whirled around and shone his flash light at the right side window to see a yellow chicken standing there staring at him with its mouth open and it wore a bib that said 'Let's Eat!'.  
"I'm Chica, will you-ou-ou come play with me-e-e-e Ple-e-e-ease?" She asked her voice cracking up also. Mike shut the door on her so she couldn't enter, then there was a banging sound coming from the left door, Mike spun round and stared at the door for a few seconds, upon realising it was just Bonnie trying to get into the office he then turned back to face the right door. He shone his flash light at the window, Chica was still there just staring at him with her mouth wide open revealing what looked like a second set of teeth. Mike leaned back in his chair just staring at the monitor, the sound of Bonnie knocking on the door and the wiring noise of the small fan on his desk was all that could be heard, Mike closed his eyes and waited for day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mike headed home thoughts of what occurred that night kept running through his mind, the purple bunny, the chicken staring at him through the window, the fact that they were able to move in the first place. As soon as Mike arrived at home he went straight to bed and fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. Mike awoke later that morning at 11am he got up out of bed and went down into the kitchen, he found a note on the kitchen table that his wife had left for him, it read:

Dear Mike,  
I have taken Paul to the park for a little while  
I hope you had a good time at work I'll be back  
at around 1pm  
Love Jane XOXOXO

Mike grabbed his car keys and drove over to his buddy Kyle's house, he was hoping Kyle could tell him a bit more about the animatronics. When Mike arrived he knocked on the door, Kyle answered and what he saw made him smile  
"Mike you made it!" He cried giving his friend a hug but then stepped back quickly,  
"s-sorry" he said "would you like to come in?" He added.  
"Yes please" Mike said as he entered, Kyle shut the door behind him and beckoned his friend to sit on the couch  
"would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked.  
"no thank you" Mike replied "listen I need to talk to you"  
"yeah sure" Kyle said sitting down next to him "what is it?"  
"Uhhh... I was hoping you could tell me a bit about the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" he said. Mike decided not to mention what had happened last night so he didn't worry his friend, "is there anything you can tell me?"  
"Well.." Kyle said hesitating for a moment like he always does. "Have you heard of the Bite of 87?"  
"No" Mike replied "what is that?"  
"Well... back in 1987, when the pizzeria was extremely popular, one of the animatronics bit someone on the head, completely removing the frontal lobe now I don't know who was bitten or what animatronic did it but I do know that the victim had to undergo a whole lot of surgery on his brain. The doctors said that the victim would most likely forget many things but would otherwise be perfectly fine. honestly I have no idea how that is even possible, but he survived that's the main thing."  
"Could you tell me about the animatronics?" Mike asked. "Who are they?"  
"Well there are four animatronics: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy, Foxy can be found in Pirates Cove and the other three on the show stage. Though you should have seen them already you work there now." Kyle said.  
"Yeah I've seen the three on the stage but not Foxy" Mike replied. Kyle nodded and said,  
"I know I said I don't know which one of the animatronics caused the bite of 87 and trust me I don't know, but my greatest bet would be Foxy".  
"Why Foxy?" Mike asked him.  
"Take a look at him tonight.. you'll see" Kyle replied. Mike looked at his watch and said,  
"I have to go now see you later"  
"Ok see you" Kyle said waving goodbye as his friend left.

That night when Mike arrived at work he entered the building and headed towards the office, he was halfway down the west hall when he heard what sounded like singing. So he turned around and headed back up the hall.  
"Dum dum dee dee dum dum" sang the mysterious voice, when he reached the end of the hall the voice stopped. Mike noticed it came from the direction of Pirates Cove. Remembering what Kyle had said Mike slowly drew back the curtain to reveal an animatronic pirate fox, who was just standing there, eyes closed, it appeared to be asleep.  
"Oh my god" Mike whispered softly, "what happened here? it looks like it was attacked". Foxy was in a state of disrepair, he had a huge tear in his chest that showed a part of the metal endoskeleton inside him. He also had a few rips on both his arms, he was completely missing his left hand so his endoskeleton's hand was completely visible. All you could see from his knees and downwards was his endoskeleton's legs and feet. That part of his suit looked like it was completely torn away. He looked creepy, he even had a long pointed hook attached to his right arm and wore an eye patch over his right eye. Mike noticed its sharp looking teeth and realised that what Kyle said might be right, Foxy is the most likely candidate for the Bite of 87. Mike stood there staring at Foxy for several minutes before heading back towards the office, but as he left Foxy slowly raised his eye patch and opened his eyes. Eyes that shone like the moon at night 'FORGOTTEN ME' he whispered.

When Mike entered the office he sat down in his chair and picked up the monitor, first he checked Pirates Cove, everything was fine there. He then checked the east and west hall cameras followed by the east and west hall corner cameras, there was nothing there. He then decided to try the kitchen camera but the monitor showed nothing but a black screen with some text at the top that read: 'camera disabled audio only' so Mike decided to move on to the restrooms camera, nothing going on over there. He then checked the back room camera, nothing so he switched the camera to the show stage Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were there standing in their usual positions. 'That's odd' Mike thought to himself 'it's 2am and not one of them has moved yet... isn't that a good thing?' Mike stared at the three animatronics standing on the stage, he watched them for another hour when something happened the camera went to static for a quick second and returned to normal, but what Mike saw made him cover his mouth to stop him from crying out loud. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were all looking at him, staring. Mike stared back, after about three minutes the camera once again went to static for a quick second returned to normal and the animatronics were back to the way they were before, staring out into the dining area. Mike set the monitor down for a bit and sat there in silence, just listening to the soft wiring noise of the little fan that sat on his desk. He looked at his watch 4am he picked up the monitor and gasped, Bonnie was missing from his place on stage... again! Mike switched quickly between cameras until he eventually found Bonnie in the supply closet.  
"What is he doing in there?" Mike asked himself "Why are they out to get me aaaaahhh" He had switched the camera to Pirates Cove, Foxy was looking at him from behind his curtain, staring right into the camera his sharp teeth illuminated by the light coming from the dining area. He looked hungry. Mike snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps heading towards the office. Mike shone his flash light at the door, Bonnie was there Mike shut the door to prevent him from entering. The last thing he wanted was to be attacked by a purple animatronic rabbit, Mike flicked the camera back to the show stage, Freddy was there staring into the camera, but Chica was nowhere to be found. As he searched for Chica he could hear Bonnie outside the door,  
"hi kids are you ready to-to-to-to have some fu-u-u-un be-e-e-ecause I sure am" he said, 'OPEN UP' a voice whispered.  
"what?" Mike asked not quite sure if he was just hearing things, he swore he heard a voice whisper to him.  
'PLEASE' there it was again, Mike knew he wasn't imagining it, it was real it was all real. So was the risk of something terrible happening if one of the animatronics got to him, he couldn't let that happen. He soon found Chica standing in the east hall, her head tilted to the side and mouth open wide. Mike looked away for one second to check on Pirates Cove, Foxy was still staring at him, he hadn't moved, but Chica did when he looked back at the east hall she was gone. Mike slammed the door down not wanting to risk it ,  
'YOU CANNOT ESCAPE' she whispered as she looked at him through the window.  
"I ju-u-u-ust want to play" she said in her robot voice, Mike checked his watch 5am he still had one hour to go, he leaned back covering his face with his hands and said aloud "what is going on here?"

Mike waited anxiously for the night to end so he could go home and go to bed, he was tired so when the clock struck 6am he jumped out of his seat, it was over... for now. Mike opened up both doors and peeked out into both hallways, to make sure there was no one there, he then slowly headed up the east hall and into the dining area. He stopped for a minute and looked toward the show stage, he was curious so he walked up to the show stage and pulled back both of the curtains to fully expose the stage, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were all in their proper places once more.  
"huh... what's the matter? don't like the day time" he said mocking them, he then headed towards the exit. He had forgotten to pull the curtains back over the stage and didn't notice that as he left, all three of the animatronics' heads slowly turned to watch him go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mike was standing in the Dining Area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was midday. Mike looked around at all the kids who were playing with each other, competing with each other to see who could eat the most pizza. He even noticed the crowd of kids sitting around the Show Stage watching their favourite animatronic animals perform. He then turned his gaze over to Pirates Cove, Foxy was there entertaining a small crowd of children by singing some sea shanties. Mike just watched the show in silence until one of the employees called the children outside for a birthday surprise. It was some lucky child's birthday it seemed. Mike decided to stay inside, soon he was all alone in the dining area. Just him and the animatronics. Mike looked at the Show Stage to see the curtains were closed so he couldn't see Bonnie, Chica or Freddy. He then looked over at Pirates Cove and his eyes widened, Foxy was staring right at him. Mike didn't know what to do except stare back, they just stood there staring at each other until Foxy slowly opened his mouth, sending a shiver down Mike's spine. He thought he heard Foxy say something but he couldn't hear was it was, then Foxy slowly closed his mouth again, Mike was starting to get really nervous. Then all of a sudden Foxy sprinted towards him screaming, Mike tried to run but wasn't quick enough, Foxy caught him and bit down hard.

Mike woke up screaming, he just had the most horrible nightmare ever. He sat up in his bed for a moment trying to calm himself down.  
"It's ok Mike" he said to himself, "It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real". Mike checked his bedside clock, 9am Wednesday 11th, he was only asleep for three hours, but after what he had just gone through in his nightmare, Mike new he would not be going back to sleep for a while. So he got out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his wife sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.  
"Morning" she said,  
"morning" Mike replied, walking over to the counter and making himself a cup of coffee. Jane noticed the tiredness in his voice "when will you be getting another job?" she asked him.  
"When I find a new one" he said as he sat down next to her and started to drink his coffee, "I will quit when this week ends".  
"Ok" she said, just then Paul ran into the room,  
"daddy your awake can you take me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" he asked.  
"Hold on, you want to go where?" Mike asked him not hearing him correctly,  
"I want to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, my friends are all going and mum said you have to take me because she is going shopping with her friends, please daddy can we go?" he asked. Mike thought about it for a bit until he figured that the animatronics probably wouldn't do anything abnormal during the day so he said "ok".  
"yay!" Paul cheered jumping up and down, "come on let's go!" he yelled running out the door.

Mike soon found himself in a familiar environment, he was in the pizzeria's dining area, there weren't many people there thought that didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was the fact that there were people there at all. He looked around and saw his best mate Kyle standing over by Pirates Cove, Mike walked up to him and greeted him, after a short greeting he asked,  
"what are you doing here?"  
"I brought my son Sam here for his 6th birthday" Kyle said, having a drink from the cup he held in his hand.  
"oh ok" Mike paused for a moment, "may I ask you a question?"  
"yeah sure" Kyle replied, "what is it?"  
"If this place is supposed to be haunted then why do people still come here?" he asked.  
"good question, the best answer I can give you is the people who do still come here either don't believe in such things or just like that sort of thing, and aren't afraid." Kyle said having another drink, "of course there aren't as many people here as there used to be, but there are still a few. The Pizzeria is said to close by years end so you won't have to worry about it for too much longer" he said finishing the last of his drink.  
"oh look the show is about to start" he said looking towards the show stage. Mike turned to look at the show stage, he saw his son and a small crowd of kids sitting around the show stage. He watched as the curtains slowly drew apart, the kids all clapped and cheered as the three animatronics came into view.  
"Hi there everyone" Freddy said in a deep voice, he kind of reminded Mike of Santa Clause. "I hope you are all ni-i-i-ice and comfy cause the shows about to-o-o-o sta-a-a-rt" he said, his voice cracking up. Then Bonnie spoke,  
"Befo-o-ore we start the show I-I-I-I would like to re-e-e-mind you all about the rules yo-o-ou must follow in order to-o-o-o have a fun and enj-j-j-j-joyable time at…"  
"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" all three of the animatronics said at the same time.  
"The most important rule of-of-of-of all is concerning your-our-our safety, so please do not run in the pi-i-i-izeria, save your energy for all the outside activities" said Chica. After Chica and Bonnie both explained a few more rules to the kids in the crowd, Freddy spoke up,  
"you kno-o-ow what it's time for?"  
"Is it time to play games?" asked Bonnie.  
"No" replied Freddy.  
"Is it ti-i-i-ime for more pizza?" Chica asked Freddy, but Freddy just shook his head and said,  
"it is time to wi-i-i-sh a very special child a ha-a-a-py birthday".  
"wo-u-u-uld that special child like-like-like to come up onto the stage?" Bonnie asked the crowd, "come on now don't be shy". Mike saw one of the children stand up and climb up onto the stage, all the kids cheered.  
"That's my son" Kyle said, "I'm going over to take a photo, coming?" he asked as he walked over to the stage.  
"Yeah coming" Mike replied, but as he was about to walk over and join his friend he felt something grab the back of his shirt. Mike stopped and looked over his shoulder, and what he saw nearly made him scream. The curtain was parted slightly, just enough for him to see Foxy looking at him with softly glowing red eyes, Foxy was holding on to the back of Mike's shirt with his left hand, not letting go. Mike struggled against him but couldn't break free, he felt himself being slowly pulled backwards, he struggled even harder against Foxy's tight grip and soon managed to break free just before being pulled back into Pirates Cove. He spun round and backed off and watched as Foxy drew his arm back in and disappeared behind the quickly walked over to join Kyle who was taking pictures of his son, Freddy had his arm around Sam's shoulders and said,  
"let's sing this lucky child a-a-a-a birthday song", music then started to play.  
"Come on-on-on ki-i-i-ds you join in too" Bonnie said, Chica then started the countdown and they began to sing.  
"Time to blow out the can-an-andle" Chica said when the song finished, the candle on top of the cupcake she was holding lit up, "make a wish" she added.

After another half hour the show was over it was now 3pm, Mike decided it was time to go home. When he arrived home his son went up to his bedroom to play and his wife was in the kitchen, half an hour later she called them both into the kitchen for an early dinner.  
"I have to go and visit my mother in the hospital" she said after they had eaten, concern in her voice.  
"I will take Paul with me so you won't have to worry about him while you are working. I have to leave in half an hour so go and pack a few things Paul we will be back in three days."  
"ok" he said and walked up to his room,  
"will you be okay without me" Jane asked her husband.  
"Of course I will be" he said, "just focus on your mother and everything will be fine, you'll see".  
After saying goodbye to his wife and son he walked into the lounge room, sat down and watched TV. He watched a show about funny home videos which he enjoyed, when Mike looked at his watch a while later he quickly switched the TV off and got ready for work he was going to be late if he didn't go now. When Mike arrived at work it was almost 12am so he headed down the east hall towards the office, as he was just about to enter the office he spotted what looked like a newspaper article on the ground that he never noticed before. He picked it up and read the headline of the first article:

'Local pizzeria threatened with  
shutdown over sanitation.

Local Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been  
threatened again with shutdown by the health  
department over reports of foul odour coming  
from the much-loved animal mascots.  
Police were contacted when parents reportedly  
noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus  
around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One  
parent alikened them to 'reanimated carcasses''

'That's what Kyle mentioned a few days ago' Mike thought, he then read the other three headlines:

'Kids vanish at local pizzeria -  
bodies not found.'

'Five children now reported  
missing. Suspect convicted.'

'Local pizzeria said to close  
by years end.'

The first three articles Mike noticed were over 20 years old but the last one was only a few weeks old. Mike was so busy reading the articles that he had completely forgotten about the animatronics, and didn't notice the footsteps making their way down the hall towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike had just finished reading the final article when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he just stood there frozen on the spot. Unable to turn around in fear of seeing one of the robots standing behind him.

"Will you play with me-e-e-e?" said a familiar voice behind him, Mike had no choice but to look, so he turned round to see Bonnie standing there.

"I-I-I just want to 'KILL' play with you, will you-u-u-u 'DIE' play with me?" Mike ran into the office and shut the right door. He turned on his flash light and watched as Bonnie moved up to the window. Bonnie leant against the window and Mike was afraid it would break under the purple bunnies' weight, but it didn't. Bonnie stared into the office for half an hour before he finally left and walked back up the hall, after Mike checked that the coast was clear he opened the right door. He then sat down in his chair and checked the cameras, everything was fine, Bonnie was back on the show stage along with Chica and Freddy, and Foxy was still behind his curtains in Pirates Cove. Mike put the monitor down and leaned back in his chair, he glanced at his watch, 1am... as the night went on Mike was getting sleepier by the minute. He didn't get much sleep last night because of his nightmare, so he just stared at the monitors, soon completely forgetting about the animatronics and the fact that he was in great danger.

It was 2am and Mike had almost drifted off to sleep when he was awoken by the sound of footsteps running towards him from the west hall, he quickly shut the left door, and stepped back as he heard something banging on the door, the banging lasted for a minute before it went completely silent. Mike stood there staring at the door, there was an awkward silence for a short moment until something smashed itself into the door, denting it. Mike jumped and backed off, silence followed before he heard the footsteps running back up the hall. Mike sat back down in his chair and picked up the monitor, he switched the camera to Pirates Cove and saw the curtain move slightly, or at least he thought he had, He was probably just imagining things.

'but I swore I saw something moving around in there' he thought to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft growling noise coming from behind the curtain. He let out a cry of fear when he saw the curtain part slightly and two glowing white eyes appear.

"arrrrr me matey, it be ti-i-i-ime we put an end to-to-to th-h-h-his once and for all." Then Foxy suddenly leaped out from behind the curtain towards the camera, screaming, and that was the last thing Mike saw before the camera was destroyed.

'IT'S TIME' a voice whispered in his ear, Mike spun round in his chair but there was nothing there. Mike turned back towards the desk and no sooner than he did he heard what sounded like one of the animatronics outside the left door, Mike switched to the west hall corner camera to see Bonnie standing there, his head twitching violently to the side as he stared into the camera.

3am... Mike looked at the camera, Bonnie was still standing there with his head twitching, Mike just watched him until he heard deep laughter from somewhere within the pizzeria. Mike flipped the camera to the Show Stage, Chica and Freddy were gone! Mike franticly switched through the cameras, trying to find the missing animatronics. Mike eventually found Chica in the dining area, but his sigh of relief turned into one of shock when the cameras were turned off. They had been permanently disabled. Mike decided that he had enough for tonight, he got up and walked out the right door and up the hall.

'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING' a voice whispered behind him. Mike spun round to see Foxy standing at the end of the hall, he was standing half in and out of the darkness.

"Where are ye going laddy, the fun has ju-u-u-ust begun" Mike turned and ran, he could hear Foxy running after him, slowly getting closer. Mike ran towards the exit but Chica was there waiting,

"I-I-I-I have you now" she said as she lunged forward, Mike dodged her attack and ran into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. Mike leant against the door so neither of them could come in, he held his breath as he heard footsteps slowly walking towards him, they got louder and louder until they were right outside the door, then silence.

Mike stood there for a few minutes in complete silence, had they left? he couldn't hear them. Mike sighed in relief, thinking it was over until a sharp hook emerged through the door, an inch from his right ear. Mike backed away from the door, he watched as the hook disappeared leaving a huge crack where it had broken through the door. Mike then heard footsteps behind him and spun round to see who it was, it was Freddy, he was standing about three feet away from Mike.

'DO YOU REMEMBER ME?' Freddy asked in a voice that was not his own, 'BECAUSE I REMEMBER YOU' Mike opened the door and ran, right into Bonnie.

"You cannot es-s-s-scape" Freddy said coming up behind him, Bonnie then swung his arm at Mike, but Mike dodged and Bonnie hit Freddy instead, knocking him over, there was a loud crash as Freddy hit the ground. Mike laughed at him but stopped when Bonnie turned his head sharply to look at him, Mike turned and ran past Foxy and Chica into the back room. He shut the door and looked around franticly for a way out,

'NO ESCAPE' a voice whispered into his ear, Mike then spotted a window across the room and ran over to it. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, just then there was knocking at the door,

"Come on ki-i-i-ids don't be shy, it's me-e-e Fred-d-d-y Fazbear" Mike picked up one of the spare heads that was sitting on the table and threw it through the window, as he climbed onto the window sill he heard the door open behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw all four of the animatronics enter the room,

'GET HIM' all of the animatronics ran towards him. Mike jumped out of the window just as Foxy grabbed the back of his jacket with his hook. Mike hung there and was slowly raised up off the ground, but before he could be pulled back through the window he slipped out of his jacket and ran towards his car. He pulled open the car door and stopped to look back towards the pizzeria, he could see Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy standing there staring at him with glowing red eyes. Mike got in his car and drove off towards home, as the animatronics watched him leave, blood slowly poured from their eyes, almost as though they were crying.


	5. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

Chapter 5

Mike once again found himself standing in front of the entrance to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was Friday, his last shift for the week. He decided that after tonight he would quit the job, and the only reason he had come back was to do some investigating. He wanted to know what the hell was wrong with this place, so Mike drew a deep breath and entered the pizzeria. Mike walked into the dining area and looked around for any signs of movement... nothing. Foxy was behind his curtains in Pirates Cove and Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were on the show stage. Mike wandered across the room and into the kitchen, he searched through everything in there for something that could explain what was going on. He searched through pots, pans, cupboards, fridges that were stocked with pizza ingredients and drawers. Mike opened one of the drawers that held some silverware and found a note, the note was fairly old and some of the words were blurred out so much he couldn't make out what they said:

\- - 1987  
The police have agreed that we would be able to ke- - - as long as it was kept here at the pizzeria and - - - - of customers. We were ordered to - - under l- - -, to access it you will need a key. You may not be granted access to it unless you have permission from the manager, and a really good reason to do so. The manager's office can be located at the far end of the East and West halls.

Signed - - -

Mike left the kitchen, and headed down the East hall, when he entered the office he walked over to the desk and searched through the drawers. In the top drawer there were spare batteries, paper clips, pencils, pens and paper. In the bottom draw he found a small key under an old book of records, he guessed it was the key mentioned in the note, so he put it in his pocket and closed the drawers. Mike left the office and headed up the west hall, he stopped in front of the supply closet and decided to take a look, he opened the door and looked inside, nothing but cleaning supplies, spare light bulbs and party stuff. As he closed the door he heard the familiar voice he had heard so many times before,  
'HE'S HERE' Mike decided the sooner he got what he wanted the sooner he could get out of here, so he walked up the hall and into the dining area. It was empty much to his surprise, he had expected at least one of the robots to be there waiting for him. Mike looked over at the back room door, it was slightly open and Mike swore it was closed when he got here, but he decided to check it out anyway. Mike walked over to the door and peeked inside, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so he slowly pushed the door open and went inside.

Mike searched the room, only finding spare parts for the animatronics, he was just about to give up and leave when he saw a chest sitting under one of the shelves against the wall opposite the door. Mike knelt down next to it and pulled it out, it was a rather large chest with a lock, Mike remembered the key in his pocket and pulled it out. He put the key in the lock and turned it to the left, it clicked and unlocked, Mike opened the lid and jumped back at what he saw. It was a Freddy suit, it had blood stains that covered most of its chest and belly, but the thing that scared Mike the most was its colour, it was golden. 'five kids disappeared twenty years ago. Their bodies were never found. All that was recovered was a Golden Freddy suit that people believed someone had dressed up in, in order to lure the kids into the back room.' Kyle's voice echoed in his mind, Mike decided it was time to leave, he got up and turned to the door only to walk right into Bonnie.

Bonnie grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the wall, Mike struggled against him trying to pry the purple bunnies' hand away from his throat, but couldn't.  
"Wha... what do you want?" Mike managed to ask him,  
'I WANT TO MOVE ON' he replied in a voice Mike had heard so many times before, 'WE JUST WANT TO END THIS NIGHTMARE'.  
"What do you mean 'we' and why do you need me to..." but he was cut off as Bonnie's grip on his throat tightened.  
'BECAUSE... IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Mike gasped as the memories of what happened came back to him.

Flashback 1987  
Mike stood in the restaurants dining area, looking around at all the kids playing with each other, Mike hated it, he hated seeing them so happy and cheerful, it made him sick. When all the kids were called outside to play some birthday games, Mike noticed a small child who looked about seven, playing over by Pirates Cove, the child was on his own. He smiled an evil smile and headed into the back room, he walked over to the wall opposite the door and pulled out a chest from under the bottom shelf. He opened the chest and put on the Freddy suit that was inside, he then walked back out into the dining area and towards Pirates Cove.  
"Hey there little one" he said to the child, "do you like surprises?"  
"Yes, yes, yes" replied the small child jumping to his feet,  
"well you're in luck because you have been selected for the surprise gift we give out to one lucky child each day" Mike said to the child. "What is your name young man?"  
"Kevin" the young boy said sounding excited, he couldn't wait for the surprise.  
"Well Kevin follow me and you will get your surprise" he said turning round and walking towards the back room. Kevin blindly followed the golden bear into the back room, Mike shut the door behind Kevin and walked over to one of Chica's spare heads and picked up what was hidden underneath. Kevin was too busy taking in the sights of the room to notice.  
"Where is the surprise?" he asked, looking at one of Freddy's empty suits,  
"it's right here, just close your eyes and no peeking" Mike said turning to face him, hiding the object he was holding behind his back as he did so, Kevin did as he was told and closed his eyes. As Mike slowly walked over to Kevin he pulled out from behind his back a long, sharp kitchen knife.

Kevin's screams echoed throughout the entire pizzeria, but unfortunately no one was around to hear him, they were all outside. When Kevin was dead Mike stuffed his body into the empty Freddy suit that was leaning against the wall, he then took the suit he wore off, placed it back in the chest and pushed it back under the shelf. Mike loved his job, he was a daytime employee at the restaurant which meant he could pick out any child that was left on their own and use them to satisfy his sick desire to kill innocent children. He cleared away all the evidence and left the back room, it looked the way it did before the incident, Mike stood in the dining area just like he was before. He waited there for a few minutes before hearing movement behind him he turned round and his eyes widened. Foxy was staring right at him. Mike didn't know what to do except stare back, they just stood there staring at each other until Foxy slowly opened his mouth,  
'YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US' he said in a completely different voice to his own. Sending a shiver down Mike's spine, Foxy kept staring at him and Mike was starting to get really nervous. Then all of a sudden Foxy sprinted towards him screaming, Mike tried to run but wasn't quick enough, Foxy caught him and bit down hard. Mike screamed and fell to the ground, Foxy had seen Mike lure the child into the back room and as Mike's vision faded he heard the sound of people yelling, one of them knelt down next to him and called out for someone to get the ambulance. There were also two other employees trying to turn Foxy off, Mike soon passed out, and as he did he heard the soft laughter of a child, he had killed his fifth and final victim.

"Kevin?" Mike asked the bunny as he snapped back to reality,  
'YES ITS ME' Mike then realised that the voice did sound like Kevin's, 'WHY DID YOU DO IT... WHY DID YOU KILL US... WE WERE JUST KIDS' he said, blood slowly pouring from Bonnie's eyes and down his face. Mike was about to answer when the other animatronics entered the room. They all walked over and stood behind Bonnie, who tightened his grip when Mike didn't answer,  
'WHY!' he yelled.  
"I..." Mike paused for a minute thinking, "I can't remember why I did it, it's all a blur to me now, I'm sorry".  
'SORRY AIN"T GOOD ENOUGH' said Freddy in a young girls voice 'YOU MUST DIE'. Mike started to struggle against Bonnie/Kevin's grip.  
'I FAILED TO KILL YOU THAT DAY YOU MURDERED KEVIN' Foxy said, his eyes glowing red, 'BUT I WILL NOT FAIL THIS TIME'.  
'FINALLY, WE CAN BE FREE' said Chica 'WE CAN FINALLY MOVE ON'  
"no... please" Mike begged them, but it didn't do him any good, all four of the robots lunged at him, screaming, Mike's scream echoed around the pizzeria, but soon went silent, Mike was dead, and the troubled souls of the five children he had killed twenty years ago were finally at peace.


End file.
